Capitol Prep
by xxkatybabyxx
Summary: Alternate Universe Fanfic about Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer :) *WARNING* has some suggestive content, not extremely descriptive Disclaimer: I own nothing all credit to the wonderful and amazing Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1: Capitol Prep

Capitol Preparatory School was the most _elegant, _most _exclusive _school in the country. Built in President Snow's old holiday mansion, only the elite were accepted to attend.

To an outsider it may seem like an ordinary private school, but once you stepped inside the walls of the castle-esque building, you were forever changed. The hallways were floored with persian carpets and the lockers made of the finest cut of oak wood, imported from District Seven. The gym, as well as all athletic fields, was stadium sized and renovated each year, as to keep them in prime condition. The girls and boys wings were on opposite sides of the school, naturally, and the center of it held the grand plaza. Needless to say the decor was the finest in the country, next to President Snow's mansion of course.

Now, fancy school, very exclusive, lots of money... you'd expect the students to mimic the elegant and respective aoura their school gives ogg, right? Wrong.

The student body at Capitol Prep consisted of a bunch of snotty, drunk, blazed an sexed up rich kids who's parents decided to send them away. Now that's not to say they were bad people, just rebellious teens. But put a school full of rebellious teens under one roof... and you've stirred yourself a recipe for trouble.

Take four specific examples: Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer.

this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Waiting Game

Marvel Evans was his name, lacrosse was his game. He was a junior at CP and was infamous for his pranks and practical jokes. His parents lived back in District One, and he was here on an athletic scholarship, had been since his freshman year. He'd gone far with it, becoming captain of the lacrosse team by sophomore year and even leading his team to a national victory. He was an average looking dude, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, basic build, an alright muscle tone. But he had himself one hell of a girl.

Glimmer Carner was Marvel's girlfriend. Pretty, popular, no wonder she was taken. Hailing all the way from One as well, she lived her life in the lap of luxury. Her daddy was a Capitol lawyer, her mother never worked a day in her life. Everyone wondered why the hell she was with Marvel. I'm mean, what's a king to a God right? And Glimmer was the definition of goddess with her golden blonde hair and gorgeous body. And in addition to being beautiful, she was a senior. But Marvel stole her heart, and there was no going back.

The two sat on the futon in Marvel's dorm room, waiting for his new roomate to arrive. Marvel was playing around with his lacrosse stick, throwing the ball up and catching it repeatedly while Glimmer texted mindlessly on her phone.

"Do I _have_ to stay, Marv. I have shit to do." Glimmer mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

Marvel gave her a slight eye roll, "Yeah, actually, he.s gonna be one of us. So please be nice." He begged, knowing Glim's attitude when she wasn't into doing something.

"Fine." She sighs, kissing his cheek, and the two continued what seemed like an endless wait.

Sorry it's so boring! I promise it'll get better in like the next chapter or two. Prooomiseeee.:)


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Capitol

((Okay. Before I start I just wanted to say THANK YOU! this is my first story and I'm glad people seem to like it. **Spoiler alert** Clove will be a cheerleader because she's kind of the main character and I happen to be a cheerleader soooo... anyway I'm sorry of that's a disappointment but I promise she will NOT be the dumb, girly, typical cheerleader some people may think of. Happy reading!:) ))

Cato Hadley, son of District Two's mayor, and heartbreaker for sure. He was tall, muscular, and had the perfect shade of sandy blonde hair that fell just so unintentionally messily in his face. This was his first year at Capitol Prep, though he was a junior. He used to attend public school, but once CP got word of his incredible talents with a football, they wanted him. And they always got what they wanted. So Cato, like Marvel, was here on an athletic scholarship.

Coincidence? I think not. Capitol Prep likes to board students with common interests together, it makes for less requests to switch roommates and ultimately, less work for them. So when Marvel needed a new roommate, Cato was a perfect fit.

Cato sauntered down the hall with the casual ease he brought to almost everything he did. He smirked as he took a look around, heading for the door and walking in.

Marvel grinned, standing up and slapping his back in a friendly type of way, "You must be Cato. The big guy, the quarterback, the one who puts the Had in Ley." He chuckles.

Cato raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing." Marvel coughed fakely to cover it up, "So anyway... I'm Marvel, that's my sexy ass girlfriend Glimmer. Your bed's over there next to your closet and your dresser, we share the bathroom, sofa, and TV. Sound good? Good."

Cato nodded slowly, looking around, "Nice place... Big for a high school dorm room, huh?"

Marvel grinned, "Welcome to the Capitol, buddie."


	4. Chapter 4: Creepy Cato

Cato settled in, quickly unpacking the bag he'd brought and lounging out on the bed, "So tell me about this place. Is it like all Capitol freaks or what?"

Glimmer laughs with a shake of her head, "Mostly district kids, Capitol kids are homeschooled."

Marvel smirks, "Literally, too cool for school." He chuckles before Glimmer rolls her eyes at him. "But yeah," he cleared his throat, "We've got all types here. Even victors." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Speaking of which, where is our little baby Clo Clo?" He said as he nudged Glimmer with his foot.

"Victors?" Cato asked, looking to Glimmer for an explanation, "Thought they didn't need school or some shit."

Glimmer nodded, "They don't. But our friend Clove likes school. Not for the learning or any of that bullshit, for cheerleading and guys and parties. She likes the social aspect of it."

Cato coughed a little, his eyes widening, "Clove. As in Clove Sevina the hottest seventeen year old to ever walk the face of the earth."

Glimmer looked around awkwardly, "If that's how you wanna put it- Oh, look at that, you're taking something out. What is that?" She said, looking at Cato with both eyebrows raised.

Cato blushed lightly and held up a poster of Clove from a Capitol photo shoot. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marvel burst into laughter, nearly falling off the couch, his face tomato red. Glimmer's jaw dropped, blinking a few times before she spoke. "Yeah... Don't show that to Clove."

"Well how was I supposed to know she went to school here?!" Cato said, throwing the poster into the corner. "Nobody knows that shit." He mumbled, continuing to unpack his things.

((I know you're all anxious for Clove... next chapter I promise:) ))


	5. Chapter 5: We're gonna get along great

((Okay sorry I took so long updating, I had shit to do lol. Today I'm home alone so I'll probably update a lot lmao))

Marvel eventually calms down from his episode, sitting upright and clearing his throat, "That's too funny, man. Were you really going to put that up?" He asks.

Cato only nods, blushing again.

"Whatever man," Marvel begins, "But just so you know, she has a boyfriend."

This seemed to make Cato upset, cause his blush faded immediately and his lips curved into a frown. He only lets it show for a second, however, not wanted to look like a wuss, "Psht," He scoffs, "Doesn't matter. I mean it's not like I had a chance with her anyway."

Glimmer, face buried in her cell phone, shakes her head, "You might. You just don't righ-"

"Asshole!" Clove screams as she bursts through the door.

Marvel rolls his eyes, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the lovely and charming Clove Sevina. Who after three years has still not learned to KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR."

Clove waves him off, not even listening, "Do you BELIEVE this? I mean, I can't freaking BELIEVE this!" She paces the room, shaking her head and cursing under her breath.

Glimmer lets out a sigh, "Lemme guess, Carson cheated on you."

"He cheated on me!" Clove yells, then looks at Glimmer, "Wait... how'd you know. I just tweeted it like two seconds ago and I know you're not on twitter cause you just posted on instagram.."

Glimmer laughs, lifting an eyebrow, "No. I know because he's cheated on you three times now. You can't go back to that dickhead."

Clove sighs, slumping onto Marvel's bed, "But he has such great hair and he plays the guitar and- Oh, hello new person." She says, eyes wandering to Cato, who's jaw is dropped in awe of her. "Ummm.." She says, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Uh, hi.. M-My name's Caro- I-I mean Cato!" He stumbles, clearing his throat. He hears Marvel snicker and shoots him a glare before looking back at Clove. "Sorry about your boyfriend. He must has a shit for a brain if he's cheated on you three times."

Clove smiles, "Okay I like the blonde kid. Can I call you that? Blondie?"

Cato nods, a grin on his face, "Uh, huh."

"Perfect." She smirks, bouncing onto the bed next to him. "So I gots a few questions for ya, Cato."

"Shoot." Cato answers.

"Do you drink?"

"Yeah."

"Smoke?"

"Cigarettes, sometimes."

"Drugs."

"Nope."

Clove grins, looking into his eyes, "Blondie, I think we're going to get along just fine."


	6. Chapter 6: Beer, Beach, and Bonfire

She was wearing an oversized baseball tee with a pair of denim shorts, her hair in a messy bun. She looked straight into his blue, his bright blue crystal eyes and he could smell the vanilla scented perfume wafting from her skin. Somewhere in that moment, though she didn't know it yet, she fell in love.

"Good to know we'll be getting along then, wouldn't wanna be on your bad side, knife girl." Cato teased, poking her side.

"Oh," Clove laughed, shaking her head, "That was a long time ago, I mean I was twelve...I promise I'm not that mean anymore." She winks at him quickly before getting up, walking around sort of randomly.

"So Clo, there's a party tonight?" She asked, "Reagan Renalds said something about a a beach.."

Clove nods, only half paying attention, "Beer, Beach and Bonfire. That's the name of the party. Because suddenly parties are equivilant to pets and children and need names." She shrugged. "You coming blondie?"

Cato nodded, laying back and pulling out his phone, "My schedule's free. I'll be there."

Marvel pulled Glimmer into his lap, kissing the side of her head. "Drunk sex. Awesome."

Glimmer scoffed and shook her head, "Oh hell no. It's that time of the month, you ain't gettin' nothing babe." She laughed as Marvel's jaw dropped and he cursed under his breath.

Cato chucked and shook his head.

"Hey look, it's me." Clove said with a laugh, holding up the poster.

Cato's face turned bright red, "Gimme that." He said, grabbing it. "That's not mine... no."


	7. Chapter 7: Please

As the sun went down that evening, all the kids at Capitol Prep came out for a night of endless fun. A night which some of them would fail to remember. And as promised, the beach about an hour away from the school was filled with beer and a gigantic bonfire.

Glimmer and Marvel were the first to arrive out of the group, mostly because Glimmer was obsessed with being on time for everything. Glim came dressed in a baby blue strapless sun dress, despite the lack of sun, her hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail. Marvel, disappointed about the fact that Glim was unable to participate in the evening events he'd planned, showed up in a simple t-shit and jeans.

"But babe, I brought a tent and everything!" Marvel pouts, resting his chin on Glimmer's shoulder.

Glimmer lets out a laugh, "Oh, so you're having a beach camp out? How outdoorsy sweetheart, have fun." She teases as she pats his head and walking off to dance, Marvel following reluctantly behind.

A few minutes later, Cato walked up to Marvel, letting out a breath with a drink in hand. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a peach muscle tank that did indeed show off his very fine muscles, "Hey man, seen Clove?"

Marvel chuckled, shaking his head, "Have you checked the boys bathroom?"

"What?"

Marvel rolled his eyes, "We haven;t told you? Clove's a sex addict, she's a slut man!" He laughs, "She's literally slept with half the school. Legit."

"I am /not/ a slut, actually, and Marvel shut the fuck up or so help me I'll turn your dick inside out." She growls. Clove walked up, wearing a pair of short, high waisted, shorts and a floral bralette that showed off her belly ring, her hair down in flawless waves.

Marvel laughs, "All in good fun, kid. But you do sleep around."

Clove rolls her eyes and grabs Cato, "C'mon Blondie, let's dance."

The two moved towards the bonfire, finishing their drinks before starting to dance, "So how many of those can you hold, babe?" Cato asked.

Clove shrugged, "Maybe five or six before I can't walk straight. Went to twelve once and blacked out." She says, pulling him closer to her.

"Are you actually a slut?"

"Kinda. I sleep with a lot of guys but who gives a shit? The way I see it is, I have nothing to loose so might as well live while I can. Right? The Games taught me that much; cherish life while you have it. Cause there's twenty-three kids who died my year, and twenty of them probably died virgins." She mumbled. "That's why I won; didn't want to die a freaking virgin?"

"I'm a virgin."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He said, smirking. "Stay here." He whispered before coming back with two cups, "Vodka." He says.

Clove smirks, "Damn, new kid knows how to party." She says, taking a sip of it. In no time at all, her cup is empty.

Three, four, five, six drinks pass and their dancing turns to grinding and spazzing, drunken, movements. Both of them, trashed.

"My room, I want you, you sexy fuuckin beast. Body of a fucking God, dammnit." Clove slurs, stumbling around.

Cato steadies her, chucking drunkly, "Fuck you.." He mumbles. Yeah, he had no idea what he was saying.

"Please."


	8. Chapter 8: And that Was That

Bare skin and crashing lips mixed with breathless pants and hot breaths filled the night, soundtracked by the restless sound of erotic pleasure. Cato's hand gently stroked Clove's body, taking in the softness of her, and Clove's lips formed a trail of gentle kisses and love bites from his jaw to his chest, letting occasional noises escape her lips. Second, minutes, nearly hours of enchanting foreplay led up to that moment, the one crucial moment, at least for Cato, that's ever so life changing. She felt good to him, though he spazzed a little in shock upon entering her.

"Shit.." He mumbled against her neck, which his teeth were doing quite a number on.

"Shh, it's cool... Now just shut up and fuck me." She whispers to him, hands tracing the bleeding scratches down his back.

He nods, obeying, and they dove into what seemed like an endless night of perfect.

Light shone through the curtains in Clove's room the next morning, signalling that morning had come.

"Oh...my head.." Clove mumbled, yawning deeply. She wasn't naked, wearing only an oversized t-shirt, which she immediately thought was weird since she clearly remembered last night's events... Which she also thought was weird.

Cato smiled down at her, his grin almost childish, "Hi." He said, taking her head in his hands and kissing her.

"Mm?!" Clove squealed against his lips, pulling away, "What're you doing here?!" She asked, catching her breath.

"I-I... we had sex so I... I dunno, aren't we like a thing now?" He asked, a little confused by it all.

"No! Sex doesn't mean.. I mean it never did but. We're not-"

"I get it." He nods with a sigh, "Um... I should go then.." He says, standing up and dressing himself, all except his shirt which he decided she could keep.

"No, Cato wait.." Clove starts, immediately sorry for what she'd said.

"Forget it, Clove." He says, taking a shaky breath and opening the door, "Thanks for last night... It was really great." He gave her one sad smile before the door closed.

And that was that.


	9. Chapter 9: BoyfriendGirlfriend

Cato walked back to his room slowly, un-enthusiastically, sadly. Finally, he pushed through the door and closed it behind him, slumping down on his bed and letting out a heavy breath.

Marvel raised an eyebrow, playing video games on the couch, "Hey man... What ha- Oh. Slept with Clove?"

Cato nodded.

"Found out she's not as lovey dovey as you thought?"

Cato nodded.

"I'm sorry dude, that really sucks." He says, looking over at him, "There's a reason why she's like that, but I kinda swore on my life i'd never tell." He says with a casual shrug.

Cato nodded again.

Marvel sighed and paused his game, shifting to face him, "Cay... Listen. There are plenty of other hot girls here that would go out with you. For fuck's sake you're the quarterback of the football team!" He chuckled.

Cato sat up, thinking. "You know what Marvel.. you're right. I don't need Clove. Hell, there's probably a thousand better girls here than her. And this doesn't mean I can't be friends with Clove.. right?"

Marvel nods, smirking, "Exactly."

The weeks passed quickly for the group, filled with classes, homework, and practices. Clove couldn't help but feel sad every time she saw Cato, though they hadn't spoken since that night. One day, after classes had ended, Glimmer stopped by Clove's locker to chat.

"Clo. You have /got/ to stop moping about this. It's been weeks, it's over." She sighs, "I've never seen you so upset over a guy before.. not even the time that guy you went out with had a foursome behind you back. Not even then."

Clove sighs, closing her locker and turning to Glimmer, "He's different. I knew it from the second I saw him... He's the only guy I've ever slept with that stayed the whole night. They always just leave after they get what they want." She says, frowning and walking away.

Glimmer rolls her eyes and catches up to her, "And that's never bothered you until now. Why-"

"Because I like him, okay!" She yells, though almost nobody is around to hear. "A lot." She sighed.

Glimmer frowns and hugs her, "Then why'd you bitch out on him?" She asks.

"I was hungover and confused.. I'm not used to waking up next to anybody. It freaked me the fuck out, I dunno." She sighs, "I wish I at least had the chance to apologize... Every time I see him in the halls he just turns the other way. And he always picks the seat on the opposite side of class to sit in." She frowns.

Glimmer sighs, "You'll get the chance, okay? Now go, you have cheer practice and you can't be late."

Clove nodded, hugging Glimmer goodbye and walking off to the track. She'd decided to stay and work on her tumbling, which was way off since she was so distracted, when none other than blondie himself strolled by. "Cato!" She yelled. Cato looked over, starting to walk away, but Clove was quick, and ran in front of him, "Cato wait, please."

Cato sighs, stopping and giving her a nod.

Clove looks up at him, "Listen. I know you might not believe me and you have every right to hate me and be mad at me for the rest of my life but," She sighs, "I'm really /really/ sorry about what happened. What I did was wrong...really wrong. I just wanted you to know that..."

Cato nods, "I'm not mad, Clove. I'm over it."

Clove frowns, "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"It's a little awkward, considering we haven't talked in weeks.." He sighs, "Look, you're a nice girl... Can we just go back to being friends?" He asks.

Clove bites her lip, "Actually...I, uhm, I wanted to maybe try that thing... You know. Like being more... more than, uhm, more than friends?" She says shakily.

Cato sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Clove... I'm really sorry but.. I, I cant do that."

Clove frowns, "Why not?'

"I have a girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 10: In The Closet

"Clove will you please come out of that closet?" Glimmer asked with an exhausted sigh. "It's been three days, how are you even alive?"

"The janitor feeds me at night, I really owe him for letting me use his closet AND bringing me bread and water." Clove responds, pain clear in her voice.

"That's what they feed prisoners, Clo." Glimmer sighs. "She's a nice girl, she's one of us now an-"

Suddenly the door opened and Clove glared into Glimmer's eyes, "SHE'S WHAT?!" She yelled, 'She will NEVER be one of us! She's just some slut that's using Cato for sex 'cause he's hot." She mumbles.

"You mean like you did?" Glimmer said with a raise of her eyebrows. And the door was slammed in her face. "Get over yourself Clove! I know you really like him, and I'm sorry... But he's your friend and it's upsetting him that you've moved in the the mops and dust bunnies. It's upsetting all of us."

"Even Ms. Bitchy Pants?" She asks.

Glimmer sighs, shaking her head. "Fine, don't come out then."

((I know this chapter is really short but I don't have a lot of time. I'll post another one in like an hour.))


End file.
